


New city at night

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prague, implied ot5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: First night in a new city.





	New city at night

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while cleaning out old stuff. Written in 2008 in the first rush of OT5 love.

A sigh in the dark. New city, a stranger yet, in an inflexible timezone. The last words from Korea were hours ago.

The window opens over a busy street, pock-marked cobblestone pedestrian path, and a web of lights that weave and join and stretch out between the unfamiliar storybook buildings. The view is less beautiful but more interesting than imagined. Diesel fumes, cigarettes, beer, and the scent of a different country rise to the window, carried on a cold rain-touched breeze infused with the sharp sounds of the language here.

There will be time enough for excitement tomorrow. No choice but to smile for the camera, so they might as well enjoy it. Tonight there can be exhaustion, worry, solitude. Resenting the place for not being home before embracing it as a new adventure, a new stimulus, and shaping it for themselves because they make their own home wherever they are.

Quiet words from the room. Weary conversation just for the connection, repeating news already known, embellishing old stories that were only half-true to begin with. Quiet words, quiet voices, gradually fading.

Warm understanding touch on his back, palm flat. Soft knuckle sweep along the nape of his neck. Hand on his shoulder, holding, for the connection, communication, before letting go.

He sighs in the dark and closes the window. They'll meet the stranger tomorrow, soon enough. Learn its secrets, make them their own.


End file.
